


Thoughts of the Truth

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Julie's POB, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I now understand why Ben didn't want me there at all. Because I discovered his secret. Based on the episode Pet Project. Implied JuliexBen, Implied GwenxBen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like I really own Ben 10? Cartoon Network owns Ben 10, not me. (I have to say I enjoyed the little JuliexKevin moment in this episode, and that I enjoyed the fact that Ben decided to change into his alien form right when Gwen got hurt, which is why he was mad).

He is always concerned for Gwen.

He is always concerned for Gwen, and I think now I understand why Ben didn't want me to come along. He didn't want me to see how much he cares for Gwen. Really cares for Gwen. He cares a lot more about her than me. It's not only how close they really are to each other, but the fact that he loves her gets to me. Maybe he doesn't truly consciously love her yet, but it's there.

And Gwen, she doesn't know that she truly loves Ben yet. I remember her saying how sweet Ben was for being sensitive to me, and then she asked Kevin to do that, and he said he doesn't do sweet. She wants someone as sweet and sensitive to Ben, and yet she looks at Kevin. Someday, I know she will realize how much Kevin isn't that guy for her, but Ben is.

Till that day comes, I know at least I can be in Ben's heart for a little longer. At least I can have him to myself, till either one of them realizes that they love each other. At least I can have Ben to myself a little longer. That and I won't give any hints to Ben that he subconsciously loves Gwen. Because I want him for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
